The Christmas Wish
by MacavityManiac
Summary: this is just a fluffy-ish story for my bff. i own nothing but the OCs. enjoy! R&R please! rated just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! I hope everyone had a great holiday. This story is a Christmas present for my best friend in the world, Miss-Misto. Thanks Missy, you're always there for me. Enjoy!**

Etcetera, Electra, Victoria, Jemima, and Mysteria all sat in a little circle in Etcetera's room. Mysteria looked at the walls skeptically.

"Cettie, are there really poster of Tugger pasted to **every. Single. Inch. **Of your wall?"

Etcetera nodded, blushing.

"Yeah…let's not focus on that right now."

Jemima cleared her throat.

"Okay, so my parents are going on vacation with our humans for one week. They leave today," she smiled mischievously. "I'm having a party tonight at my owners' house. Everyone has to bring something."

"I'll bring hot cocoa!" Etcetera chirped.

Electra nodded in agreement.

"I'll bring some gingerbread."

Victoria smiled.

"I'll bring some mistletoe so Styria can finally get her first kiss."

Mysteria blushed and took a swipe at the white kitten's head. Victoria ducked and all of the Queenkits burst into fits of giggles. They stopped when they heard a knock on the door. Electra composed herself and opened it a crack. A slightly smaller Queenkit with white fur, ginger paws, a black face, a brown tail, and gray ears stood smiling hopefully.

"Can I come to?"

Etcetera sighed.

"Lizette, were you eavesdropping?"

Her little sister nodded and squeezed her way through the door.

"Please? Can I come?"

She widened her green eyes pitifully. Jemima smiled kindly.

"Why do you want to come, Lizi?"

Lizette blushed red.

"I wanna hang out with Quaxo," she whispered.

Victoria giggled.

"Of course you can come."

Lizette bounced up and down and squealed.

"Yay! I'll bring the candy canes!"

She than proceeded to bounce out of the room. Mysteria smiled and thought about when she was that age. How she had played with Mistoffelees and the other Tomkits. She turned red when she thought about Mistoffelees. Etcetera noticed.

"Oh, someone's thinkin about Mi-sto!"

Mysteria turned even redder.

"Shut up Cettie."

Electra rolled her eyes and Jemima giggled.

"Alright, so I'll see you guys tonight."

The other Queenkits nodded as the calico kitten left the den.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, quick author's note. This first thing that happens, with the hairbrush, happened to me and Miss-Misto the other day. She was trying to curl her very, very, VERY long hair with one of those cylinder brushes and it got stuck. She has a lot of hair, and I had to cut the brush out. Her hair looks okay now. Sort of. She also acts the same way about mascara. When we do CATS makeup, she has to do her own mascara. Alrighty, read on. **

Mysteria was rolling on the ground laughing as she watched her two "sisters". Technically, adopted sister and half sister. Victoria was pulling as hard as she could on a hairbrush, which was stuck in Etcetera's tangled headfur. Etcetera was screaming at the top of her lungs. Mysteria struggled to her feet and put one paw on Victoria's shoulder.

"Vikki, let me handle it."

Victoria let go of the brush. Etcetera grasped her head protectively.

"No one else touches my head."  
Mysteria giggled and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Cettie, let me try."

Etcetera closed her eyes and nodded. Mysteria held up the fur covered brush and started snipping. She had to cut the rest of Etcetera's headfur to make it look even.

"Okay, Cettie. You can look."  
Etcetera opened her eyes and gasped. Her headfur was now choppy and stylish, some falling in her eyes.

"I love it!" she squealed.

She jumped up and grabbed one of Mysteria's arms. Victoria grabbed the other. Mysteria realized what they were thinking.

"Damn," she muttered.

Her sisters giggled and sat her in the chair by the mirror. Victoria grabbed a small box that was covered in sparkles. Etcetera grabbed a hairbrush, texture wax, and claw polish in a shade of dark scarlet. Mysteria glared at them.

"I hate you," she hissed.

Etcetera rolled her eyes and sprayed the texture wax all over Mysteria's mostly cream fur. It smelled sickly sweet. Mysteria wrinkled her black nose.

"Eww."

Etcetera pulled the brush through Mysteria's incredibly tangled fur. She grimaced.

"If you washed your fur more, maybe it wouldn't be so tangled."

Mysteria stuck her tongue out at her half sister, who rolled her eyes. She held out one paw.

"Vikki, hand me the scissors."

Mysteria gasped.

"No! That is where I draw the line!"

Victoria handed Etcetera the scissors and held Mysteria down while Etcetera snipped at the fur. Mysteria attempted to scream bloody murder, but was stopped by a white paw. She let out a muffled hiss. Etcetera nodded and Victoria let Mysteria up. She turned abruptly to look in the mirror. Etcetera stopped her.

"Not until we do makeup!" she sang.

Mysteria moaned as Victoria opened the sparkly case, revealing various shades of eye shadow, lipstick, lip gloss, and other things. Etcetera opened the dark scarlet claw polish. It smelled awful. As Cettie started painting Mysteria's claws, Victoria rummaged through the case until she decided on a bright violet shadow and some pink lipstick flecked with gold. She sternly pointed at Mysteria.

"Now, this has real flecks of gold. Don't waste it kissing any Tom except my brother."

Mysteria rolled her eyes as Victoria started applying the eye shadow. Etcetera blew on Mysteria's claws while Victoria lined her eyes with black liquid liner. Mysteria tensed when she saw Victoria pull out the mascara. She shook her head.

"Too close to my eyes. Not happening."

Victoria sighed, studying Mysteria's dark lashes.

"Fine. Your lashes are long enough."

The cream Queen smiled triumphantly, as Victoria applied the lipstick.

"All done!" Etcetera crowed.

Mysteria spun around to look in the mirror. She gasped. Her usually dull green-grey eyes looked dark and sultry with the heavy liner and the vibrant eye shadow. The lipstick complimented her cream fur nicely and her fur! It was layered and textured. Etcetera had done a fabulous job cutting it. She hugged her sisters and helped them pick out their makeup.

They decided on a sapphire blue shadow and scarlet lipstick for Etcetera, followed by black claw polish. Victoria decided on magenta shadow and a pink lipstick with blue undertones, with hot pink claw polish. After they had finished, they all exchanged a look. Mysteria reached under her bed and pulled out a beautiful black box.

Inside, laid three collars. Their best collars. One was a stunning shade of red, studded with small blue and white crystals in the shape of hearts. The second was dark black with silver star-shaped studs and a dark red heart-shaped crystal hanging from the front. The third was emerald green with silver studs and a green crystal teardrop hanging from a small silver loop.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just found out yesterday that my mom died. I might be slow with the updates for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mysteria grabbed the green collar, while Victoria grabbed the black one and Etcetera grabbed the red one. Victoria looked at the other two Queens.

"Perfect," she purred, satisfied.

Mysteria grinned, brushing down some loose fur on her hip with one paw. Etcetera giggled.

"Missy's sure to catch Misto's eye now!"

Mysteria took a swipe at her half-sister.

"Shut up Cettie!"

…**..**

Victoria knocked on the door to Jemima's owner's house. A red and gold Queen answered the door. There was loud music coming from inside and the loud sound of laughter rang. The Queen smiled.

"Hey, you must be Victoria, Etcetera, and Mysteria. I'm Siroun. Come on in."

The three Queens returned her smile and entered the house. Basically every adolescent from the Junkyard was there. Alonzo, Admetus, and Mungojerrie were flirting with some Queens. Exotica, Cassandra, Tantomile, and Rumpleteazer were chatting quietly in a corner. Mistoffelees looked like he was trying in vain to explain something to Quaxo, while Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Plato were dancing with Electra. Jemima and Coricopat were flirting shyly by the refreshments. Etcetera set the hot cocoa on the table, running over to talk to Pouncival. Mysteria took a few deep breaths, trying to get up the courage to go talk to Misto.

"Hey Misty," a voice purred behind her.

She turned around to face a grinning Alonzo. He smirked flirtatiously at her.

"Wanna dance?"

Mysteria shrugged.

"Sure."

The harlequin Tom grabbed her paw and pulled her onto the dance floor. He put his paws on her waist and they began dancing. Mysteria smiled, starting to enjoy herself. She noticed that they had started moving towards an open door as they danced. She felt her paws start to sweat. They were soon in a small secluded room. Mysteria noticed a smell she had neglected to notice before. The awful smell of catnip.

"A-Alonzo? Y-you use catnip?" she whispered, shocked.

The harlequin Tom just grinned and pushed her against a wall. Mysteria struggled, uncomfortably.

"Lonz please let me go back to the party."

Alonzo shook his head, eyes gleaming. He leaned forward, forcing his lips on hers. Mysteria wiggled and tried to push the large Tom away, but to no avail. One of his paws was wrapped tightly around her waist, the other one holding her head still.

"Help!" she tried to scream, but it came out as a hoarse croak.

She eventually went limp, tears slipping down her cheeks. Suddenly, the weight was lifted from crushing her. She opened her eyes to see Mistoffelees punching Alonzo repeatedly.

"Misto," she whispered softly.

Within the next few punches, Alonzo was unconscious. Mysteria slipped slowly down the wall to sit on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. Misto knelt beside her, wrapping one black arm around her shoulders.

"Shh," he murmured. "Shh Missy it's okay."

Mysteria broke down, crying silent tears. Misto buried his nose in her headfur, murmuring words of comfort.

"I don't want that to be my first kiss," Mysteria whispered sadly. "I-it was awful, terrifying. I-I shouldn't be scared of a kiss, should I Misto?"

Mistoffelees rubbed her back gently.

"Of course not Missy. Of course not."

Misto looked down at the trembling Queen in his arms. A small smile was on her face. The tuxedo Tom smiled and nuzzled his friends head.

**Okay so I just realized I make Alonzo the bad guy a lot. SORRY LONZIE! Awww so fluffy at the end! Miss-Misto would kill me if there was not fluff! **

**Guess what, there's a little button at the bottom of the screen. It says Review. Click it. Click it now. CLICK IT I SAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Missy?"

The cream Queen opened her eyes and looked up at Mistoffelees. He smiled down at her.

"Wanna go back to the party?"

Mysteria nodded and stood up. She attempted to wipe her face clean of tears. She blushed when Mistoffelees' paw reached up to wipe one of her cheeks.

"Umm, thanks Misto."

The tuxedo Tom nodded at her, smiling, took her paw, and walked her back into the crowded room. Missy couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her little sister Lizette flirting shamelessly with Misto's little brother, Quaxo. The small black and white Tom was covered in a deep blush.

"Poor Quaxo," Mistoffelees chuckled. "Helpless against Lizette's charms."

Mysteria sighed and shook her head. She had no clue why her sister was so flirty. She was far off from becoming a Queen. Technically, she should still think Toms have cooties!

"She's growing up too fast," Mysteria murmured.

Mistoffelees nodded, seeing Quaxo put one arm around Lizette's waist.

"I know what you mean," he sighed.

Nonchalantly, he slipped an arm over Mysteria's shoulders. She blushed slightly. Her blush and her smile disappeared when she noticed Alonzo stagger into the room, rubbing his head. He caught sight of the two cats and started towards them, glaring.

"M-Misto?" Mysteria whispered.

Mistoffelees turned around and hissed at the harlequin Tom. Some of the other cats were starting to stare. Mysteria stepped behind Misto, eyes fearful.

"What do you want?" Mistoffelees hissed, obviously furious.

Alonzo tried to push Mistoffelees out of the way, but was obviously either too intoxicated or high to.

"Misty!" he roared at the cream Queen. "Y-you get over here right now, o-or I'll…"

Mistoffelees stood up to his full height. He was actually much taller than he appeared. Victoria and Etcetera moved forward and stood protectively in front of their "sister".

"You'll what?" Misto hissed.

Alonzo looked darkly at Mysteria. He suddenly grabbed a stray knife and raised it threateningly at Mistoffelees. Mysteria screamed when he plunged the knife into the black Tom's shoulder. She ran forward as Plato, Admetus, and Coricopat grabbed Alonzo, holding him back. There were surprised screams from some of the Queens and a lot of the Toms started yelling.

"What the Fell is wrong with him?"

"Oh my EC! Is Misto alright?"

"Damn Alonzo. Damn nip."

"Dear EC, what just happened?"

Mysteria dropped next to Mistoffelees, whose eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Mysteria examined where the knife had entered. It had actually gone through his bone. Not too far through, but just enough to make it difficult to get out.

"Pounce! Tumble! Jerrie! Over here! Now!"

The three Toms pushed through the crowd and knelt next to her.

"I need you guys to hold Misto down while I get this out."

They nodded. Mungojerrie held down the tuxedo Tom's legs, while Tumble and Pounce each grabbed an arm. Mysteria leaned close into Misto's face. The Tom was now whimpering softly.

"Misto," Mysteria murmured. "I'm gonna pull the knife out, okay?"

Mistoffelees nodded, eyes still shut. Mysteria put one paw on his shoulder and the other on the hilt of the knife.

"One, two, three!"  
Swiftly, she yanked the knife out of Misto's shoulder. He yowled loudly in pain. Mysteria winced at his pain.

"Shh, shhh," she whispered to the black Tom. "It's okay Misto. I just have to bandage it up now."

Misto nodded, biting his lower lip. Mysteria looked around.

"Jem, does anyone really care about this table cloth?"

The calico Queen shook her head. Mysteria grabbed the white cloth and ripped it into strips, carefully bandaging Mistoffelees' shoulder. Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Mungojerrie got up and moved away to comfort some of the Queens. Mysteria finished bandaging Misto's shoulder and threw her arms around the black Tom.

"Misto! I'm so sorry!"

Mistoffelees returned the hug, pulling Mysteria into his lap.

"What for Missy? There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm fine!"

Mysteria rested her head on Misto's chest.

"I should have noticed that catnip stench sooner. I-I shouldn't have danced with him. I-I…"

Misto pressed his lips softly to hers, quieting her. There was a chorus of 'awws' from the Queens in the room and a few cat calls from the Toms. Mysteria's brain went fuzzy as Misto deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Misto broke away.

"Now Missy that was your first kiss. No matter what Alonzo says, that was your first kiss."


End file.
